


Story Time- adventures of the Experminet Fails

by Dance-Tale-Sans (X_Blueberry_Sans_X), X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Me and my friends have a thing called, Storytime, this is what came up during story time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/Dance-Tale-Sans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING  THERE WILL BE CURSING.</p><p>go ahead you have been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First chapter will be out soon! Stay tooned


	2. The beginning

No Ones PoV 

It was a month after the barrier was broken and all monsters left. Well..most anyway. Behind grillbys layed 5 little kids,4 of them skeletons and 1 of them a goat.3 of the skeletons were boys,this 3 were Science,Error and a very special one,fandom tale sans. The other skeleton was female,her name was Starline. The Goat was named Amy. After the barrier was broken all of them appeared out of no where. One of them,fandom tale sans was digging through the trash. Starline and Amy were huddled together,both holding each other's scarfs. Error was making himself a scarf out of his strings, and science was asleep aginst the building,shivering. Now sans,he was grabbing a few thing from his and Paps house. He usally used the tunnels but decided on going behind grillbys to get there. He almost didn't even notice the 5 kids until science had a nightmare and woke up crying. He stopped and look at the kids. Starline was sleeping through his crying session while Amy looked sympathetic. No one knew at the time but Amy was deaf,so she couldn't hear him cry,but she saw his tears. Sans felt pity for the 5,not knowing how much longer they would survive on what's left in grillbys garbage he waited until they all fell asleep and science was calmed Down and took the home on the surface,


	3. What are you 5?

No Ones PoV 

As Sans made 4 little beds for the kids he thought about what Au they could be from. He ultimately decided on Bitty Bones. He looked at the youngest one,Starline. If he was correct she was a galaxy bitty. One of the rarest Bittys,next to tHe goat Bittys,which was Amy. Goat Bittys are the absolute rarest bitty since there not skeletons. Science and Fandom tale are Cute Bittys while error was a tough bitty,If he was right that is. He sighed and layed on the couch afterwords. He had put Starline and Amy in the same bed because Starline would need someone to watch over her while she slept. Sans yawned and fell asleep on the couch.

\-- Morning --

Sans woke up to something bumping him. He looked down and saw science,pointing to him and error then his eyes. They needed glasses. He went to his room and found two little pairs of red framed glasses. He walked back and gave them to the two skeletons. When frisk came down she just stared at the little kids and sans.


	4. Wait,where's Starline?

Sans' PoV 

Everyone woke up and came downstairs after frisk. When they were all awake I explained. I guess no one noticed but when I was done Starline was no where to be found. Amy was asleep and Error and science would be no use,seeing they were watching Dr Who on Hulu with fandom tale. It's was about 11:00 at night when I heard singing coming from the roof. I walked out side and looked up to see Starline, she was stareing at the sky and the stars and singing a song. I waited a bit till teleporting up there and picking her up. She looked at me,eyes widen. I just smiled and walked inside and put her with Amy. If I were to get her her own room I would have make galaxy themed.


End file.
